


serenade

by withoutwords



Series: Ballum Tumblr Fics [13]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: What he’s not expecting is to come home and hear Ben in the shower, singing his heart out.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ballum Tumblr Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040865
Kudos: 45





	serenade

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking for a fic that includes max's singing talents.

Callum gets back to the flat early - it’s Friday, and Jay was feeling generous, and it had been a slow week anyway. There’s beer in the fridge, some leftovers, and a game on the telly tonight - it’s going to be a good start to the weekend.

What he’s not expecting is to come home and hear Ben in the shower, singing his heart out. Not only did he tell Callum he wasn’t getting back until late - but Ben doesn’t sing.

Because if he did, Callum would know, wouldn’t he? He’d know his boyfriend sang, and he’d know he was so good at it.

“Bloody hell,” Ben shouts when he steps out of the bathroom, a puff of steam following. Apparently Callum’s surprised him enough that he has to lean against the wall and clutch at his chest.

“I do live here, yeah?” Callum teases, appreciating the fact that Ben is in nothing but his boxer shorts.

“Yeah, but you ain’t supposed to be finished work yet.”

“Sorry, did you want me to come back later?” Callum says with a laugh. “When ya done with the karaoke?”

“Shut up.” Ben gasps, rushing over to slap at Callum with still wet hands and arms. Callum ducks and weaves until Ben finally grabs him, and plants a kiss on his cheek instead.

“I thought you were gonna be late?”

“One of the motors had a fit, I got covered in oil.”

“Right,” Callum says with a smirk.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just wondering when you was gonna tell me you could sing like that.”

Ben actually goes pink along the bridge of his nose - then tries to hide by sticking his head in the fridge. “Don’t know what you mean, mate. Must be the bathroom. All those acoustics.”

“Rubbish! I thought you had the radio playing.”

“Then you’re tone deaf.”

“Ben,” Callum says, gentler now, going over to poke at Ben’s bare shoulder. Ben sighs and closes the fridge, straightening up.

“I’m just not keen on people knowing, alright? I mean, come on, another gay singing showtunes? What a stereotype.”

“That ain’t - ”

“It’s just something I do for fun. When I’m relaxing. That’s all.”

“Okay,” Callum says with a shrug. He’s not about to go parade Ben’s talents around the square. It can be their little secret. They’ve had them before. “Just sing for me, then.”

“Callum.”

“What? It’s just you and me. I wanna hear.”

“I don't…”

“Hey.” Callum grabs Ben by the hips, pulls him in, pulls him over until Callum’s back is against the kitchen counter, supporting them both. “It’s just you and me and the walls. No stage, no people. Come on.”

Ben sighs and drops his head on Callum’s shoulder. He’s got his hands full of Callum’s shirt, and he gives it a little frustrated tug. “The things I do for you.”

Callum huffs out a little laugh. “It’s ‘cause you like me.”

Ben’s quiet. Callum’s hands roam over his hips and to his back and his arse. They’re so flush together there’s barely space for Ben to sing. But he does.

“ _It’s a little but funny, this feeling inside. I’m not one of those who can easily hide_.”

Callum pulls back a little to look at Ben’s face. He’s got a smile playing at the corner of his mouth, as if teasing. “Are you - ”

“ _I don’t have much money but, boy if I did. I’d buy a big house where we both could live._ ”

“You ain’t singing showtunes but you’ll sing Elton John?” Callum says, but he can’t fight his huge grin or the way his insides simmer as Ben clutches at Callum’s and sings louder.

“ _If I was a sculptor, but then again no. Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_.”

“ _I know it’s not much but it’s the best I can do. My gift is my song and, this one’s for you._ ”

Ben takes Callum’s hand and leads him to the couch, pushing him down before curling at his side to go on. Callum can’t do more than gaze at him in disbelief. Ben has always surprised him, from the moment they met.

Callum doesn’t know how he got so lucky.

“ _How wonderful life is while you’re in the world.”_


End file.
